The Death Of Young Yuki
by Evil Kitty Dictator
Summary: At the New Years banquette young Kyo gets his wish. Death fic. I got this idea from the flashbacks in volume 3 and 15. I hate myself for this, but I thought I should type it anyway. Please review!


_**The Death Of Young Yuki**_

_**Yuki's POV**_

It's New Years today. I'm sitting by Akito while the other zodiac members laugh and talk to each other. All I've been doing for the last 20 minutes is sit and listen to all the chattering while staring at the ground. I'm to afraid to look up; I don't want to see all the eyes looking at me with indifference or hate, it makes me feel so lonely. Akito is talking to Kureno, not even glancing my way once. I get up and excuse myself then head for the sliding door. When I step into the hallway I hear two women talking about the cat. When I hear he was outside I went to the entrance and looked out to find a boy with pretty orange hair standing in the snow. "Um…" I say shyly. "You. You're the rat, huh?" he questions. "Oh. Um, yes." I reply, happy that I'm talking to someone. "I'll **never**…..forgive you." he spoke lowly, getting louder. "Do you hear me? I'll **never **forgive you! It's all your fault, rat! Everything's your fault! It's all because you exist! **Someone as rotten as you…..oughta do us all a favor and just disappear!**" he yelled, eyes slit, glaring at me with hatred. My eyes were wide with shock and tears starting to blur my sight as the boy ran away. I dazedly walked back to the banquette room and sat by Akito while the others still carried on with their conversations, giving me a few short glances. As I sat there it started getting hard to breathe normally and I fell into a coughing fit. Akito shot me annoyed looks and Hatori gave me a few worried glances but didn't move from his seat, listening to see if I stop soon like other times. The only problem was I didn't stop soon enough, for Akito was already severely annoyed and decided it was time to shut me up himself. Akito bolted up and screamed at me to be quiet, and when my lungs still didn't cooperate he pushed me down with such force, the glass of water I had been sipping out of was smashed under me and pierced through my clothes and skin. I winced in pain and struggled to breathe as Akito straddled my waste and started choking me, still yelling at me to stop coughing. The younger zodiac members were scared and hid behind the older ones as Hatori and Kureno tried to pull Akito off me. Seeing a big, jagged piece of glass, Akito snatched it off the ground and stabbed it into my left lung, then raising it above his head, he plunged it into my right one. Pain overwhelmed my senses and I gave a gurgled scream as blood filled my lungs. I felt Akito's weight get pulled off me and felt hands press down on my wounds, trying to stop the external bleeding. My hearing and sight faded in and out as I heard yelling, crying, and sirens; blurred figures rushed around as I felt my body being lifted and put on a stretcher. Feeling my body shut down, I heard someone shout my name before I blacked out.

_**One Hour Later**_

My body is weak and I don't have much time left before my lungs completely fail me. The doctors say that if they try to do surgery it will cause all the blood that gathered around and in my lungs to flow out and quicken my death. So I'm sitting in the hospital, weak and with a tube down my throat to control how much blood fills my lungs, waiting for my life to end. My parents are on a trip right now and just hung up when my name was mentioned. Akito made all the zodiac members come say goodbye to me. The ox, Hatsuharu, yelled at me, saying how it's my fault that he is called slow and stupid and that the scheming rat deserves to die. When he was done yelling I asked him if it was true that he was slow and stupid like they say the ox was. He looked down and said, with tears in his eyes, that he wasn't slow or stupid, that people shouldn't judge him just because he was the ox. I looked up at him and gave a weak smile, telling him that I knew how he felt. After that we talked until Haru was kicked out, crying and waving goodbye to me, and the rest of the zodiac visited me. My time is almost up, I can feel my body slowly shut down. The last person that came in surprised me. Being pushed in by an older man was the orange haired boy, Kyo from what I've heard. I gave him a small smile and greeted them as he glared at me. It's time. As my eyes dulled I looked at him and said, still smiling, "I hope….you can finally….be hap…py…." and with those words said the world faded away and death consumed me.

_**Normal POV**_

Kyo was shocked, staring with wide eyes at the now dead boy on the hospital bed. He couldn't believe what he just heard, the supposedly scheming rat just hoped for his happiness before he died. Later on he learned that the rat, who everyone was supposed to love and respect, wasn't the rat he thought he was. The boy, Yuki, had been abandoned by his parents and brother and given to Akito as his toy. He was mentally abused and even got locked up in a blackened room if he misbehaved. Yuki had no friends to play with or the right to choose how he lived his life. He was a kid who was locked away from the world and looked at like a caged up animal at the zoo, always to watch people have fun and be happy, but never to experience it himself. Yuki wasn't the scheming rat, he was a lonely boy who just wanted to be normal. Kyo had been wrong about him and felt bad about it. Yuki was kind of like him, wanting something he couldn't have, not having his parents love, caged up like an animal, and he felt alone in the world, like no one cared about him. The only difference was that Kyo was on the outside, wanting in, and Yuki had been on the inside, wanting out.

At the funeral only two people felt real sadness over Yuki's death. They were Kyo and Haru.


End file.
